Insulation assemblies and, more particularly mineral fibers, including fibrous glass insulation assemblies are known in the art. Fibrous insulation assemblies are used for insulating buildings. The insulation assemblies take the form of batts or rolls which are compressed for packaging and transport. Many prior art insulation assemblies are sized along their side edges by slicing or cutting the side edges to the desired shape and width.
The present insulation assembly and method of making is directed to an improved insulation assembly which is not shaped along its side edges by cutting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,955 granted Jan. 11, 1994 discloses a prior insulation assembly which includes a binderless fibrous batt.